The invention in one embodiment relates generally to communications and more particularly to employment of radiator components in an antenna system.
In one example, it is desirable to reduce the radar cross section (xe2x80x9cRCSxe2x80x9d) of a body (e.g., xe2x80x9ca platformxe2x80x9d). Such a body in one example comprises a vessel, for example, an air-based, land-based, or water-based vehicle, for instance, a ship such as a surface combatant of a navy. Reduction of the radar cross section in one example serves to reduce the xe2x80x9celectronic visibilityxe2x80x9d of the body.
One exemplary approach for attempting to reduce radar cross section employs materials with decreased reflectivity, for example, substantially non-reflective materials. With the use of such decreased-reflection materials, however, a challenge exists in location and concealment of one or more antennas for exterior communication systems, for example, onboard a vessel.
The physical size of each antenna in one example creates difficulties upon an attempt to place antennas within or behind the decreased-reflection material. In another example, an attempt to place antennas within or behind the decreased-reflection material causes (e.g., severe) disturbances in electrical characteristics of the antennas.
In addition, a surface combatant in one example employs a relatively large number of relatively high frequency (xe2x80x9cHFxe2x80x9d) circuits during day-to-day activities. To conserve space and decrease mutual interference between circuits, one exemplary approach combines several relatively high frequency transmitters into a single broadband antenna. One exemplary design also employs in the antenna several relatively large radiators, each covering a portion of a selected or required range. An exemplary implementation of the antenna matches the radiators to the transmitters with a passive lumped constant network. A further exemplary implementation matches the radiators to the transmitters with a passive lumped constant network plus resistive networks, for example, to accomplish broadbanding of the antenna.
As one exemplary shortcoming, such a design provides an undesirable lack of matching between the radiators and the transmitters, for example, over a selected or required range, for instance, upon location of the radiators near material with decreased reflectivity. Location of the radiators proximately relative to material with decreased reflectivity in one example serves to undesirably alter electrical characteristics of the radiator.
Thus, a need exists for enhanced radiators that are employable to transmit information under particular (e.g., physical) constraints.
Pursuant to one embodiment of the invention, shortcomings of the existing art are overcome and additional advantages are provided through the provision of radiator components that serve to transmit information over frequencies in a range with one or more octaves less than or equal to thirty megahertz and that comprise a major dimension less than or equal to nine meters.
The invention in one embodiment encompasses a system. A first radiator component and a second radiator component of the system serve to transmit information over a plurality of frequencies in a range that comprises one or more octaves less than or equal to thirty megahertz. The first radiator component comprises a major dimension that is less than or equal to nine meters. The second radiator component comprises a major dimension that is less than or equal to nine meters.
Another embodiment of the invention encompasses a method. A first radiator component and a second radiator component are selected that serve to transmit information over a plurality of frequencies in a range that comprises one or more octaves less than or equal to thirty megahertz. The first radiator component is selected to comprise a major dimension that is less than or equal to nine meters. The second radiator component is selected to comprise a major dimension that is less than or equal to nine meters.
These and other features and advantages of one embodiment of the invention will become apparent from the description, the accompanying drawings, and the claims.